Chrisney's baby
by Slendie258
Summary: When Chris and Courtney have a little fun, Courtney ends up pregnant, what will they ever do?


Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama

* * *

"I cannot believe you went and got pregnant, you told me you wouldn't get pregnant!" Chris shouted at a very distraught Courtney. They had had sex a few weeks prior to the situation.

"I know that's what I said," Courtney said, exasperated, "Look, we'll be fine, I'm ready for the baby, I think and I'm sure it will go fine as long as you help too,"

"I'll help, it will be our baby," Chris said happily. Courtney walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him, tears welling in her eyes a little,

"My parents are going to murder me," she whispered as Chris hugged her back,

"No they won't I'll make sure of that, and if they decide to want you anymore, despite you being completely legal now, then they were never good parents in the first place," the host explained while rubbing her back.

"So does this mean we're official or whatever?" Courtney asked, wiping away the tears,

"Only if you want to, I will help with the baby but I understand if you want to break it off," Chris said, a little upset this was brought up,

"I want to," Courtney smiled, "There's not doubt about that, I'm just worried about what my parents will think," Courtney said, looking away from Chris. Chris put a reassuring hand on Courtney's shoulder, rubbing it lightly. He gave her a warm smile and she returned it with a weaker one, her eyes portraying something very different to what she was hoping to show.

"It'll be fine Court, I promise," Chris smiled and pulled Courtney into his shoulder, she simply cried as he rubbed her back kindly. Courtney for once, didn't care about being weak, she simply needed to get it all out; and that's what she did, the couple simply stood there for ten minutes in silence as Courtney cried. Then she stopped, sniffling a little she wiped away her tears,

"Thanks Chris," she smiled genuinely this time while rubbing her belly, "Hard to think our little baby is growing in there, the human body is an amazing thing," Courtney told Chris who shrugged,

"Never really been interested in anatomy, more of a chemistry kinda guy, it's my more destructive side coming through, not sure how, but once I set fire to water in chemistry, the teacher rambled on for the next fifteen minutes about how I was a wizard because I managed to do that," Chris laughed while Courtney looked at him in disbelief,

"Who did you set fire to water?" She said chuckling,

"Not quite sure, it was a weird day," Chris said rubbing his head nervously, "You got any funny school memories?" Chris asked,

"Not really, I'm in all the honors classes and they actually out effort in those so most of the time it's pretty tame, are you just doing this to take my mind of everything, cause if you are thanks, it was working till just then when I remembered," Courtney admitted while Chris laughed,

"Damn, looks like I've been figured out," he joked as he flopped down onto the bed and Courtney followed him and started at the ceiling,

"Not as good as the stars," Courtney joked while laying her head on Chris's chest.

"Well, it's good to be rich," Chris smiled, he then reached over to his bedside table and pressed a button on a remote and the ceiling began to retract, the light went into the ceiling itself and the roof opened in two and flipped over to the sides and revealed the starry night sky.

"I'm still worried Chris, what if we aren't ready, I don't want an abortion but I'm scared that we ca't give them a good life." Courtney fretted until Chris pulled her into another tight hug,

"We will, I mean I'm rich and we're both beautiful so the baby will be too, they will love it," Chris said smiling, his confidence sparking a little hope in Courtney,

"But, you'll be working and I well, I still have law school to go to and I don't really trust Chef with my baby, no offence to him," Courtney said while hugging Chris,

"None taken," the man's voice was heard but no one knew exactly where it came from,

"If Chef is in your room right now, I will cry," Courtney said,

"Nah prissy girl, why would I want to spend my time in pretty boy's pretty room," Chef's voice was heard once more and Courtney shrugged it ooff and snuggled closer to Chris, looking up at the stars. She placed a light kiss on his shoulder and Chris turned to her. She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the host's lips. He then kissed her passionately, his soft lips crashing against her own ones.

Courtney climbed on top of him and laid on him while kissing him, wrapping her arms around him. She licked at his lips and he opened his mouth and allowed Courtney to do the work this time. Courtney slid her tongue around the host's mouth, tasting him and thoroughly enjoying the steamy session. She broke off the kiss and kissed the crook of Chris's neck. She began to bite and suck on it making Chris moan while she did.

Soon she just stopped and laid properly on Chris, her slight body weight no problem for Chris and she laid on him.

"Why did you stop?" Chris said, a little annoyed from the quick ending,

"Because I don't feel like going further, I just want to sleep," she said as she closed her eyes,

"You at least have to get out of those clothes, not for me but because it cannot be good to sleep in those." Chris said concerned,

"Oh fine you sick pervert," Courtney joked as she got off him and began to undress, "That means you have to as well, come on," she chuckled as she took off her top and threw it to one side. Chris got up and pulled his shirt over his head, slinging it to the side. As Courtney took off her trousers Chris playfully smacked her ass. "CHRIS!" Courtney gasped as she slapped his bare chest, also rubbing the sore spot on her bum.

"Sorry Court, just couldn't resist," Chris winked at her,

"Sometimes, you disgust me," Courtney told the host who just chuckled,

"You still love me though, don't you," he said playfully, holding her waist,

"And?" she asked crossing her arms,

"And I don't blame you I mean who could resist this," he said gesturing to himself. "And I mean, I love you too, you and our baby," he said, suddenly turning serious, and put a hand on Courtney's stomach,

"Look, I kinda wanna keep my mind off the baby, I just wanna sleep, then I'll pluck up the courage to tell people and we can announce our new status as a couple and everything will be fine, I hope, but anyway, I'm going to bed, and I would love it if you joined me," Courtney explained as she walked off to the bed and get under the thick linen duvet, Chris soon followed,

"If you want," Chris said kissing Courtney's cheek, "Night Court, love you," Chris said, before turning out the light,

"Love you too," Courtney whispered before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Yo guys, there is a Chrisney, for I'll Cover Angel and Collins, this might become a multi-chap, it has the potential to be, depends the reception it receives. I also attempted to write a lemon to it called 'Anything?' which is basically a prequel to this lovely piece of writing.

This is part of a group of fics to combat the plague of OCs and illiterate crap, so hopefully it isn't like that :p.

Slendie


End file.
